Amerikanien
|---- | align="center" colspan="2" style="border-bottom:2px solid gray;" | Wahlspruch: "A free spirit draws a free breath" |---- | Amtssprachen || englisch, keltisch, Lakota, Latein |---- | Schrift || Keilschrift, Runenschrift, Lateinische Schrift |---- | Hauptstadt || Brookline |---- | Staatsoberhaupt || John Fitzgerald Kennedy |---- | Nationalfeiertag || 2. Dezember |---- | Fläche || 128226.642km² |---- | Einwohnerzahl: || 376.514 Einwohner |---- | Bevölkerungsdichte: || 0,00001 / qKm |---- | Währung: || Gulden, Tabak |---- | Nationalhymne || ... |---- | Kfz-Kennzeichen: || Keine Kraftfahrzeuge |---- | Internet-TLD ||Kein Internet. Aber Rauchzeichen ist eine große Wolke und drei kleine |---- | Vorwahl: || 0091 |} Amerikanien ist ein Staat in Ozeanien. Es ist gleichzeitig das Hauptland im Staatenbund Kennedy Reich Geostruktur, Natur left Amerikanien gehört zu den größten, kartographisch erfassten Ländern von Ozeanien. Das Land grenzt im Westen an das Lakota-Meer, wo der Küstenverlauf sehr zerfurcht ist und zahlose Lagunen bildet. Eine ganze Reihe von Inseln sind der amerikanesischen Küste vorgelagert, unter anderem das berühmte Oak Island Die Küstenregion wird von ausgedehnten Salzwiesen, Dünen und vereinzelte Wälder geprägt. Im Norden findet man indes riesige Espenwälder, welche einigen Stämmen und Religiösen Gemeinschaften heilig sind und daher stellenweise für Nichtangehörige besagter Gruppen verbotenes Terrain darstellen. Im Südosten wird das Land bergig. Die Gabilan Berge erlangten während des Ozeanienkonfliktes eine gewisse Bekanntheit als Rückzugsgebiet für die Résistance. Der höchste Berg Amerikaniens ist der Mount Skunk oder Stinkberg. Ein eigentlich erloschener Vulkan, der ab und dann mit seinen schwefelhaltigen Gheysiren für beträchtliche Geruchsbelästigung sorgt. Die Natur Amerikaniens ist sehr ursprünglich und beherbergt eine grosse Artenvielfalt: Alle nur denkbaren Hirscharten vom kleinen Salzwiesenreh bis zum riesigen Megaloceros durchstreifen Wald und Flur. Mammuts, Wisente, Bisons, Lopen und Antilopen sind in Amerikanien ebenso zu Hause wie Bären, Wölfe, subarktische Löwen und Werwölfe. Der Wildreichtum wird als die wichtigste Ressource des landes angesehen. Der Elk (Wapiti-Hirsch ist denn auch das Wappentier Amerikaniens. thumb|300px|left|Die Karte Amerikaniens Amerikanien ist sehr dünn besiedelt. Die Hauptstadt Brookline ist eigentlich nur ein besseres Dorf, allenfalls mit einer typischen Kleinstadt in Niedersachsen vergleichbar. Brookline war jedoch auch mal eine Geburtsstadt des Staatspräsidenten John Fitzgerald Kennedy und darf daher getrost als die wichtgste Stadt des Universums betrachtet werden - zummindest ist das die gängige Meinung in Amerikanien, der man auch besser nicht widerspricht. Das Weisse Haus (Regierungssitz) befindet sich abseits von Brookline, auf dem Lande. Die größte Stadt des Landes ist Newburyport. Die Hafenstadt besitzt auch einen der beiden Flughafen des Landes, den Hemingway international Airport. Der inländische Flugverkehr wird fast ausschließlich mit Zeppelinen betrieben. Eine Ausnahme sind die Ju-25 Maschinen aus Hamunaptra und die Flugzeuge der San Felix Airways. Der zweite Flughafen des Landes, der International Airport Robert Frost befindet sich in der Finanzmetropole Old York, der zweitgrößten Stadt des Landes. In Old York stehen die einzigen Hochhäuser Amerikaniens, ebenso die einzigen Fabriken. Der Strassenverkehr wird zu 90% über Pferdekutschen abgewickelt. In den Bergen werden Güter mittels Saumtierkarawanen befördert. Strikte Technologie-Politik Technik ist in Amerikanien grundsätzlich unerwünscht, wenngleich nicht alles verboten ist. Im Einzelfall entscheidet die Heimatschutz-Kommission, ob ein Gerät oder eine Technologie zulässig ist. Ein abslutes Tabu stellen Motorfahrzeuge aller Art dar, dicht gefolgt von Motorsägen und Rolltreppen. Einigen Old Yorker Hochhäusern wurde der Einbau eines Aufzuges per Ausnahmedekret erlaubt. Fernsehgeräte stellen ein gesondertes Problem dar: Eigentlich verboten, stehen doch zahlreiche Geräte in amerikanesischen Haushalten, alimentiert über selbstgebaute Solarkollektoren. Die Strafbehörden verfolgen bezüglich dieser illegalen TVposten derzeit eine Politik des Wegsehens. Radios sind erlaubt, damit die Pressekonferenzen des Weissen Hauses empfangen werden können. Es mag daher überraschen, dass Amerikanien nichtsdestotrotz ein Raumfahrt-Programm untehält: das nationale Raumfahrt-Zentrum befindet sich auf Cap Carnaval. Von dort aus eroberte JFK zusammen mit den Franzosé als Partner Anno 1800 OZR den !Mond Bevölkerung framed|right|Das Massiv um den Mount Skunk kann in der Regel nur über Saumpfade passiert werden. Auf dem Bild: Bobby Kennedy, der Bruder des Präsidenten. Die Bevölkerung Amerikaniens setzt sich zusammen aus Kelten, den Lakota und Narragansett Indianern, ehemaligen afrikanischen Sklaven, sowie Irischen, deutschen und italienischen Einwanderen. Die verschiedenen Ethnien leben in friedlich-konstruktiver Koexistenz. Rassismus und Diskriminierung ist den Amerikanensern weitestgehend fremd. Religion Mehrheitlich sind in Amerikanien paganistische Religionen und Kulte vertreten. Die unterschiedlichen Traditionen bringen eine große Vielfalt an spirituellem Leben mit sich. Anhänger monotheistischer Religionen sind in der Minderheit. In Old York gibt es jedoch eine grössere, jüdische Gemeinde. In Newburyport und Brookline leben ingesamt 6000 Christen, die Hälfte davon russisch orthodox. Ihnen ist auch der Bau der imposanten Sankt Potemkin Kathedrale in Brookline zu verdanken, welche durchaus ein Wahrzeichen der eigentlich heidnisch geprägten Stadt darstellt. Gesellschaft Ein starker, gemeinsamer Wertekatalog sichert den Zusammenhalt der pluralistischen Gesellschaft: Die tiefe Verbundenheit mit der Natur, die Skepisis gegenüber technischem Fortschritt und der Glaube an das Recht auf Individualismus innerhalb der Gemeinschaft verbinden die Menschen und sorgen für Zusammenhalt. Bildung, Kunst und Kreativität werden in Amerikanien ganz besonders gefördert. Die Geisteswissenschaften geniessen einen sehr hohen Stellenwert im Land. Auch in den Wohnungen der einfachsten Menschen finden sich Bücher und Schriftrollen. Die Familienstrukturen sind ausgesprochen vielfältig und flexibel: Von der Mann-Frau-Kind Familie bis hin zur polygamen, Homo- oder heterosexuellen Großfamilie ist so gut wie alles vertreten. Bisexualität vorallem beim Mann ist die häufigste, sexuelle Orientierung der Amerikanenser. Tourismus, Einwanderung thumb|250px|left|Pauschal-Tourist In vielen Ländern übt Amerikanien eine anhaltende Anziehungskraft aus, vorallem auf Individualisten und ökologisch orientierte Menschen. Zuwanderung oder auch nur Tourismus sind daher nicht selten ideologisch motivert. Ironischwerweise stellen gerade diese Zuwanderer und Besucher ein ökologisches Problem dar. So schrieb vor kurzem Neil McNamara, Verteidigungsminister der Kennedy Regierung recht forsch: "Amerikanien ist zum Hafen für jede Art von Aussteigern, Exzentrikern und abgedrehten Spinnern aus allen Ecken des Universums geworden, welche hier stranden und Exil beantragen. Im Sommer suchen regelmässig irgendwelche zivilisationsmüde Freaks die Wälder und Felder unseres Landes heim und versauen die Umwelt mit Bierdosen, leeren Plastiktüten, angefressenen Wurstsemmeln, Zigarettenstummeln und Damenbinden. Cliquen von bärtigen Öko-Gammlern, Eso-Tussen und Performance Künstlern umlagern zur Sommersonnenwende gar das Weisse Haus um die Kennedy Familie bei den Sonnwendfeierlichkeiten begaffen zu können. Dabei werden tonnenweise Abfall in den Gärten und Feldern liegen gelassen. Es wird gegen die Hauswand uriniert, auf den Rasen geschissen, bis in alle Nacht gelabert, laut Radio gehört, explosionsartig über dämliche Witze gelacht und rumgevögelt." Kultur Das romantische, freiheitliche Flair, mit dem Amerikanien für viele Menschen in anderen Ländern behaftet ist, täuscht bisweilen darüber weg, dass das Land im Grunde genommen eine ausgesprochen konservative Kultur aufweist. Religions- und Meinungsfreiheit, Freiheit der Kunst und der Presse, Fehlen von Rassendiskriminierung ebenso wie die anähernd egalitäre Gesellschaft sind Aspekte, die der durchschnittliche Vertreter unsererer westlichen Zivilisation als liberal empfindet und welche man als hauptursächlich für das positive Image Amerikaniens betrachten kann. Dabei wird leicht vergessen, dass diese Liberalität nicht das Produkt von bewusst angestrebten Errungenschaften, sondern eher "zufällig" Teile der amerikanesischen Tradition sind. Eine Tradition, die sich über die Jahrhunderte nur sehr langsam verändert. Menschen, die sich in besonders krass empfundener Weise gegen die vorherrschende Kultur stellen, müssen oft schmerzlich erfahren, dass die Toleranz der Amerikanenser durchaus ihre Grenzen hat. Ein recht prominent gewordenes Beispiel ist das Schicksal des in Fall River geborenen Jonathan C. Fingerknacker, der wegen seinem Versuch, eine Fast-Food Kette im Land aufzubauen derassen gemobbt und ausgegrenzt wurde, dass er schliesslich nach Aquanopolis auswanderte. Traditionen bestimmen nach wie vor hauptsächlich die amerikanesische Gesellschaft. Der Druck, der daraus dem Einzelnen erwächst, macht die relativ freihheitliche Staatsordnung allemal wett. Dass die Tradition in vielerlei Hinsicht fortschrittlicher ist als es unsere zummindest lange Zeit war, liegt schlicht daran, dass es sich nicht um eine klassisch-monotheistisch geprägte Kultur handelt, mit den bekannten Einschränkungen innerhalb des Moral- und Verhaltenskodex. Umstrittene Bräuche Einige Aspekte der Amerikanesischen Kultur sind mit den diesseitigen Vorstellungen von Modernität nicht vereinbar. Beschneidung framed|right|Eleanor Roosevelt wirft Kennedy vor, zu wenig für die Abschaffung veralteter Traditionen zu tun. In Amerikanen werden immer noch fast 80% der Menschen beschnitten - Männer wie Frauen. Vorallem Letzteres stösst international auf teileise harte Kritik. In Amerikanien existiert indes keine nennenswerte, gesellschaftliche Debatte über das Thema, obwohl eine solche dank der Meinungs- und Pressefreiheit durchaus führbar wäre. Es gibt vereinzelte amerikanesische Persönlichkeiten, die öffentlich Stellung gegen die Beschneidung beziehen. Unter ihnen Eleanor Roosevelt, Frauenrechtlerin und Ex-First Lady des verstorbenen Präsidenten Franklin Delano Roosevelt. In einer vorallem im Ausland vielbeachteten Rede sagte sie: Wie die Lämmer zur Schlachtbank laufen jedes Jahr hunderte von Jungen Frauen in die Arztpraxen, ohne sich im Klaren darüber zu sein, welche folgenschwere Entscheidung sie da getroffen haben. Präsident Kennedy, der bekennend unter seiner eigenen Beschneidung als junger Mann gelitten hat, bringt es dennoch einfach nicht auf die Reihe, seinen ignoranten kleinen Arsch zu heben um in seiner Eigenschaft als moralische Autorität gegen diese Unsitte einzutreten. Präsident Kennedy! reissen Sie diese Mauer des Schweigens nieder! Ihre Gleichgültigkeit ist Schuld an der Trägheit der Gesellschaft in dieser Frage."" Auch der Schrifsteller Gore Vidal verfasste einige kritische Artikel zum Thema. Er sieht das Problem aber erstlinieg bei den Frauen selber die sich, so wörtlich, "Oftmals gar nicht die Mühe machen über bestimmte Bräuche nachzudenken und nicht das Risiko eingehen möchten, sich gesellschaftlich in eine Aussenseiterrolle zu begeben." Wirklich gegriffen haben solche Vorstösse aber nicht. Die Beschneidung bleibt in weiten Teilen der Gesellschaft eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Daran konnte bislang auch die teilweise engagierte Arbeit ausländischer Aktivisten nichts ändern. Deren Versuch, aufzuklären und letzten Endes eine Bewegung zur Eindämmung der Beschneidung in Gang zu bringen, ist bislang von keinerlei Erfolg gekrönt. Eine irgendwie geartete, staatliche Pflicht zur Beschneidung gibt es nicht. Der Druck ist rein gesellschaftlicher Natur und basiert auf tief verankerten Traditionen. Nur Angehörige religiöser Minderheiten (Juden, Christen), zugewanderte Exilanten und Prostituierte sind in der Regel nicht betroffen. Die Beschneidung ist zweifellos ein hoch problematischer Punkt, der viel dazu beiträgt, das ansonsten so glanzvolle Bild Amerikaniens zu trüben. Allerdings gibt es auch Kritik an der Kritik: Vorallem die Sinnhaftigkeit ausländischer Einmischung in die amerikanesische Kultur wird hinterfragt. Kurz vor seinem Tod im Jahr 2004 merkte Jean Pütz in einer Fernsehdebatte an, dass die westlichen Regierungen der "Normalwelt" sich kaum nennenswert über die teilweise extrem grausamen Beschneidungsriten in Afrika aufregten. Es sei daher wenig nachvollziehbar, warum sie nun ausgerrechnet auf Amerikanien herumhackten, welches wenigstens eine vergleichsweise sanfte Form der Beschneidung praktiziere: Der Eingriff darf dort nur von einem Arzt und nach vorheriger Betäubung vorgenommen werden. Es erfolgen keine gravierenden Verstümmelungen, lediglich die Klitoris wird entfernt. Dem hält z.B Frank-Walter Steinmeier entgegen, dass die Beschneidungsriten in der Normalwelt zwar härter wären, aber immerhin religiös motiviert, weshalb eine Zurückhaltung in Sachen Kritk durchaus angebracht sei. Anders Amerikanien, wo die Praxis keinen religiösen, sondern lediglich traditionellen Hintergrund habe, was im Gegensatz zur spirituell begründeten Verstümmelung inakzeptabel und daher voll kritikwürdig sei. Anders ausgedrückt: Es ist von Präsident Kennedy nicht zu befürchten, dass er Kritik mit Selbstmordattentaten beantworten lässt. Tieropfer framed|left|Das Bild des geopferten Lopenkalbes ging um die Welt Ein Aspekt der amerikanesischen Kultur - welcher weitaus stärkere Proteste hervorruft als die Beschneidung, insbesondere in den Nichtozeanischen Ländern - sind die Tieropfer. Nicht nur Druiden und andere Geistliche führen sie aus, auch ganz normale Bürger. Fast jede Familie besitzt einen persönlichen Steinaltar, auf dem anlässlich bestimmter Feste (Litha, Mabon, Samhain und persönliche Feiertage) ein Tier geopfert und danach verspeist wird. Vorallem Veganer und Tierrechtler rufen daher seit Jahren zu allen möglichen Boykottmassnahmn gegen Amerikanien auf. Als im Jahre 2007 die BILD Zeitung ein großformatiges Foto eines geopferten Lopenkalbes auf der Titelseite veröffentlichte, mit der Schlagzeile: "Brutaler Mord an Bambi-Baby im Reiche des JFK" kam der Opferkult der Amerikanenser einer breiten, internationalen öffentlichkeit zu Bewusstsein und löste einen Sturm der Empörung aus, der weit über Tierschutzkreise hinausging. Nicht weniger als 900 000 Protestbriefe wurden allein von Deutschland aus an die amerikanensische Botschaft geschickt. Der Wurstfabrikant Meica rief in einer großangelegten Zeitungskampagne dazu auf, Amerikanensische Fleischprodukte zu meiden weil, so die Aussage des Konzenchefs, "Moral eben doch vor dem Fressen" käme. Auch hier wird vereinzelt darauf hingewiesen, dass es ja nicht nur in Amerikanien Tieropfer gäbe und überhaupt, diesmal seien die Handlungen ja ebenfalls religiös motiviert. Da es sich bei der dahintestehenden Religion aber nicht um eine anerkannte Weltreligion der Normalwelt handelt, wird dieses Argument in der Regel nicht berücksichtigt. Sport framed|right|Nationalspieler Amerikaniens: Anvady Tatanka Die Amerikanenser sind ausgesprochen Sportbegeistert. Vorallem Fußball steht hoch im Kurs. Die Amerikanensische Nationalmannschaft, die Angry Elks, zählt international zur Top-Elite. Aber auch Golf, Cricket und Pferderennen (Formel 1) sind beliebte Sportarten. So sind denn auch das Fußball-Endspiel der Top Ligen Ozeaniens sowie das große Pferderennen am 27. Februar die "Equirria" mit dem Race of Lords und dem Race of Commons die beiden bedeutensten sportlichen Ereignisse im Jahr. Von den deutschstämmigen Amerikanensern werden auch Randsportaten wie Sangria-Eimer-Wettsaufen oder 10 Meilen Sackhüpfen betrieben. Wirtschaft Das Land lebt hauptsächlich von der Landwirtschaft, der Fischerei und der Jagd. Anders als in namensähnlichen Staaten wie US-Amerika, ist sogenanntes Fast-Food in Amerikanien verpönt. Im Gegenteil exportieret das Land frische, bio-dynamische Erzeugnisse in die von Gammelfleisch und Ekel-Hamburger gepeinigten Staaten. Besonders gefragt ist amerikanensisches Wildbrett, da es außer dem traditonellen Hirsch-, Bären oder Wildsau-Fleisch auch Fleisch von Tieren enthält, die anderswo seit Jahrtausenden ausgestorben sind: Mammut-Schinken, Megaloceros-Gulasch oder Vierhornantilopen-Steaks sind regelrechte Exportschlager. Präsident Kennedy wacht aber auf die strenge Einhaltung begrenzter Jagdquoten zur Schonung des wertvollen Wildbestandes. Aus der Zeit vor dem Sezzessionskrieg sind einige wenige Fabrikkomplexe erhalten geblieben, allesamt in Old York. Eine Baumwollspinnerei, eine Färberei und eine Gerberei, sowie ein Großschlachthof für die ausgedienten, städtischen Kutschpferde. Geschichte In der frühen Sandzeit siedelten die ersten Kelten, zeitgleich mit den Lakota Indianern auf dem heutigen Staatsgebiet. Im Jahre 302 erklärten die vereinigten Stämme ihr Land zum Staaat im völkerrechtlichen Sinne, es war die offizielle Gründung Amerikaniens, welches somit eines der ältesten Staaten Ozeaniens ist. Lange Zeit wurde Amerikanien abwechsselnd von einem Rat der Häuptlinge gewählten Ältesten regiert. Im Jahre 1617 eroberte das Russsche Reich Amerikanien und hielt es ganze 22 Jahre besetzt. Hauptartikel zu diesem Thema: Russisch-Amerikanensischer Krieg Ab dem Jahr 1603 wurde das Land aber vom Bushclan dominiert. Das moderne Amerikanien entstand dann im Jahr 1715(OZR), nach dem großen Sezessionskrieg (siehe Amerikanensischer Bürgerkrieg), als die schwarzen Sklaven in den Südstaaten zusammen mit der weißen Unterschicht die Macht übernahmen und den Norden in langen Kämpfen erobern konnten. thumb|Das geteilte Amerikanien am Vorabend des großen Krieges Zwar sollte den konservativen Bevölkerungsteilen Amerikaniens nach diesem Krieg ein Reservat garantiert werden. Doch die Erzkonservativen und Reaktionären unter Bush, verliesen Amerikanien und zogen nach Bushland. Andere konservative Sekten zogen ebenfalls weg und gründeten Freistaaten, ähnlich den Burenrepubliken. Die Abwanderung schadete der amerikanesischen Wirtschaft erheblich. Doch diese Umstände ermöglichten es Amerikanien, die Bevölkerungsdichte bis heute auf ein ökologisch erträgliches Maß zu begrenzen. 1798(OZR) (2006) wurde Amerikanien in den Robertumkonflikt als Teil der Alliierten Streitkräfte verwickelt. Weitaus dramatischer für das Land war jedoch der Ozeanienkonflikt Anno 1799(OZR), während dessen das Land zeitweise von feindlichen Truppen besetzt worden war und Präsident Kennedy in den Gabilan Bergen als Résistance Kämpfer seine Heimat verteidigen musste. Als Nebenschauplatz des Ozeanienkonflites ist der Kennedy-Bush Krieg einzustufen, im Verlauf dessen Amerikanien die Bushländische Grenzstadt Christchurch eroberte. Regierung Amerikanien ist seit 1795 eine präsidiale Monarchie, das heisst, der Präsident wird auf Lebenszeit gewählt. Amtierender Präsident und König ist John Fitzgerald Kennedy. Der Präsident wohnt im Weissen Haus, welches ein riesiges Landgut besitzt, das sich zu fast 70% selbst versorgt. Auf den Feldern des Weise Hauses wächst Mais, Weizen und Kürbis. Man unterhält auch eine kleine Milchviehwirtschaft. Berühmt ist auch der präsidiale Marstall mit seiner beeindruckenden Pferdezucht. John F. Kennedy ist als passionierter Reiter und Liebhaber vorzüglichen Pferdefleisches im Besitz einiger der begehrtesten Zuchthengste aller Welten. Die Stuten stammen aus den ältesten, dokumentierten Blutlinien. Einige Berühmtheit geniesst der Zuchthengst Mukorti. Der weiße Achal-Tekkiner gehörte einst dem Herscher des Imperium Robertum, Ro I.. Es wurde Kennedy jedoch an der Konferenz von Rio zugesprochen, so dass die Zucht des Weissen Hauses einen weiteren großen Vererber erhielt. thumb|200px|left|Der Hengst Mukorti - einst im Besitz des tyrannischen Monarchen [[Ro I. jetzt einer der Hauptbeschäler in der Präsdialen Zucht John F. Kennedys]] Aussenpolitik Amerikanien ist fest in den Staatenbund des Kennedy Reiches eingeglidert, Amerikanensische Politik ist also auch immer Reichspolitik. Präsident Kennedy sucht Freundschaftliche Beziehungen zu möglichst vielen Ländern. Es gibt aber eine Reihe von Ländern, die von ihrer ideologischen Grundprägung her mit den Werten Amerikaniens unvereinbar sind und mit diesen Staaten besteht in der Regel ein dauerhafter Konflikt. Als erstes wäre das westliche Nachbarland Bushland zu verzeichen. Bushland ist ein fundamentalistisch-christlicher Gottestaat mit diametral entgegengesetzter Werteordnung zu der paganistisch geprägten Ideologie Amerikaniens und des Kennedy Reiches. Regelrechte Feindschaft herrscht auch zwischen Amerikanien und den Trackmania Nations. Mit Aquanopolis herrscht nach dem Krieg ein distanzierter Frieden. Ausserhalb Ozeaniens ist der wichtigste Verbündete des Landes der Franzosébund. Insbesondere seit dem Robertumkonflikt sind die Beziehungen sehr eng geworden. Die Franzosé sind die erste Nation, denen es gestattet war, Automobile in das Kennedy Reich einzuführen. Ein dauerhaftes außenpolitisches Engagement hat Amerikanien mit der Verwaltung einer Besatzungszone im ehemligen Imperium Robertum übernommen, welches heute wieder Transvestitien heisst und in fünf, von den Siegermächten kontrollierte Protektorate aufgeteilt wurde. Siehe dazu: Amerikanesisches Besatzungsprotektorat. Siehe auch *Liste der Präsidenten Amerikaniens *John F. Kennedy *Weisses Haus Kategorie:Staat Kategorie:Ozeanien ]